kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Halfmoon Slash
The Halfmoon Slash is Aruto Kirihara skill available at level 30. He charges the sword with a Hyper Armor defense which cannot be broken unless hit with the Musou Attacks or Burst Attack. Then unleashes a powerful mid-range large crescent moon-shaped slash in an wide arc in front of him over 5 meters. When the enemies are hit from his Halfmoon Slash, they inflicted heavy damage, spiral knocked away from him over 20 meters distance via crashing knockback/spiral hard knockdown (which cannot be recovered by Somersault or to retaliate) and they slam into other enemies, inflicting damage. The Halfmoon Slash is also effective against a large swarms of enemy riots, enemy officers or bosses due to a wide arc to clear the enemies effortlessly. In Chapter 3 "Arisu: the guardian of Alice" as the player plays with Aruto Kirihara after cutscene, The Halfmoon Slash will temporary learned in this stage even Aruto isn't LV30 to learn this skill. If Aruto Kirihara is in LV30 after he learned Halfmoon Slash, The existing Halfmoon Slash was already learned. Tips *After the Halfmoon Slash where the enemies are on the wall, it can be followed with Level 40 Musou Attack to inflict additional damage. *Also the player can use the Consumable Items quickly after performing his Halfmoon Slash. Variation Hyper Penta-slash (ハイパーペンタスラッシュ Haipā Penta Surasshu): is the Musou Attack variant of the Halfmoon Slash used as Aruto's standard Musou attack in the beginning of his level. He performs 4 Halfmoon Slashes with the final one has 180° coverage slash. Enemies get hit by this Hyper Penta-slash will spiral knock away from him in the same way as they hit from the Halfmoon Slash (via Spiral hard knockdown) as well as they'll inflict heavy damage. Fullmoon Slash (フルムーンスラッシュ Furumūn Surasshu): is the Musou Attack variant of the Halfmoon Slash after Aruto's Halfmoon Slash was mastered and he unlocks his new Musou Attack involving the power of the full moon. Despite being a similar manner of Halfmoon Slash, the casting speed and the opposite direction right to left are the same. The exception of Fullmoon Slash it gains multiple hits and he doing a spinning attack multiple times much like the C4 move before unleashes a powerful mid-range large crescent moon-shaped slash in an wide arc around him (instead of in front of him) to inflict massive damage on enemies around him and they'll spiral knock away from him in the same way as they hit from the Halfmoon Slash (via Spiral hard knockdown). Trivia *Aruto's Halfmoon Slash is similar to the Swordmaster's Halfmoon Slash from Dragon Nest with the same name and the same animation like Swordmasters do, but has a different effect and has a light element. Also the slash direction animation of the Halfmoon Slash is opposite from right to left instead of left to right **Unlike Dragon Nest counterpart of Halfmoon Slash, this Aruto's Halfmoon Slash hits the enemies will cause them a spiral hard knockdown for a few seconds instead of knockback roll like from Dragon Nest. External link Halfmoon Slash on Dragon Nest Sea Wiki Category:Skill Attacks Category:Light Element Skill Attacks Category:Aruto Skill Attacks